Silver the Hedgehog
by Waxing Shadow
Summary: When two heroes come across a being of incredible power, they must team up to prevent the end of the world.
1. Chapter 1 - Dreams of an Introduction

` **Welcome to my newest fanfic on the site, "Silver the Hedgehog". Before we begin, I will say up front that I don't own any of the established characters in this story. I'm merely... borrowing them... yeah, that's right. Without further ado...**

Chapter 1

_ My name is Silver. I come from a time many years in the future, where technology and nature have intermingled to the point that they now rely on each other in order to thrive. However, this harmony is constantly threatened by those who wish to destroy or rule this world. That's where I come in. To this day, I fully believe that I was born to protect this balance, for I was given gifts that no one else has. This road I walk gets lonely, though. Deep down, I really wish I had some friends…_

"Hurry it up, already!" Matt tapped his foot impatiently at the foot of the stairs. It seemed that Matt would never get used to this. Angela was always late, whether it was due to her personal grooming, or her putting the finishing touches on one of her "latest and greatest" inventions. The only question now was this: Which one was it today?

"On my way." The girl in question met him at the bottom of the steps. She cleaned up pretty nicely, Matt admitted to himself: Her brown hair was fairly long, reaching down to her shoulders. She had blue eyes that were often obscured by the black goggles she often wore. Her outfit was another one of her staples: An orange not-quite-zipped-up-all-the-way sweatshirt with a plain white tee underneath it, and black jeans. She finish off the look with black combat boots.

Matt himself took some pride in his own appearance, though not to the extent that Angela did at times. He had brown eyes and his black hair was rather messy, held together by a white headband he wore so often that Angela often joked about him having it "trademarked". His attire was simple: He had a 2-peice black training uniform with a hilt for his daggers built in to specialized "pockets" towards the sides of the shirt piece. His shoes were actually normal white tennis shoes.

"You sure you got everything?" Matt asked, with a slight hint of annoyance.

Angela chuckled lightly as she answered "Do I have everything? What kind of fool do you take me fo-"

Matt cut her off with a cold, steely glare. With a sigh, Angela headed back upstairs to get her bags. As she got them and left, she thought about bringing her robot companions, Tribot and Hexbot. Then she remembered how annoyed Matt was the last time she brought them, so she dismissed the idea. She went down to meet her partner so they could head to the base. Luckily, it was a mere 10-minute hike away.

"So, what was that signal you were talking about?" Matt asked his friend as they walked.

Angela seemed lost in thought for a moment before catching on. "Um, yeah… I think it came from somewhere close by. Let me check." She took her homemade energy radar out of her bag and turned it on. Sure enough, a blue dot appeared north of the red arrow that showed their location. "The radar's picking up the signal somewhere north of here. I'm not exactly sure what it is right now though, so I'll check it out when we get to the lab."

"You think it could be Nega again?" Matt inquired curiously. Dr. Eggman Nega, or simply Nega as Matt had always known him, was a crazed scientist that periodically came here from the Sol Dimension and tried to conquer/destroy the world (he could never tell which). In fact, Matt met Angela during a battle with The Doctor. In fact, in an odd way, he's grateful for it. That doesn't stop either of them from crushing his evil ambitions time and time again.

"Eh… maybe. Something feels off, though. Nega usually leaves a signal I could easily decode from the radar."

"I guess that means that Nega could be trying something else." Matt offered.

"Or maybe, there could be something else entirely out there." Angela offered as an alternative.

"Oh, we'll see."

More questions than answers surrounded the duo as they arrived at the base.

**Be sure to review if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Dreams of a Mission

**Welcome back, everyone! This chapter mainly consists of world and character building. Regardless, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

After a quick retinal scan, Angela led her partner into her mountainside lair. Matt had always been somewhat amazed at how well-maintained the place was compared to her own room. In fact, the place looked state-of-the-art compared to the hurricane of strewn papers that usually took up about half the room. Then again, she would've gotten in some major trouble with GUN if she didn't keep a clean as while it technically is her lab, they have jurisdiction with most laboratories as high tech as hers.

"Remind me ask you how you keep this place clean." Matt remarked before promptly getting back on topic. "Anyway, let's see if we can't pinpoint that signal of yours."

As per usual, while Angela took care of booting up and using the computer itself, Matt kept a sharp eye out for anything odd, as his young scientist friend had somewhat of a bad habit of missing out on details. At first, the satellite radar picked up nothing unusual, outside of a few warm points. They tended to brush these off as they could have come from birds that liked to fly around the area. As they examined the scans more towards the north however, that same unknown energy signature appeared once again. It was towards an isle known as Whale Coast.

"I'm thinking that this is what you were talking about?" Matt asked.

"Yep. That's it all right." his partner confirmed.

"You sure this isn't another one of Nega's crazy schemes?"  
"I'm positive."

"I hope you know what you doing. I don't want to end up fishing you out of another mess." Matt cautioned, knowing Angela's penchant for running headlong into dangerous situations with little more than a gut instinct to go on.

Seeing this coming, Angela place a reassuring hand on her friend's back. "You worry too much. You and I both know that I can take pretty good care of myself anyway if things do get rough."

That much was true. Many times, she will call upon one of her mechs if she was backed into a corner. And even when she was in a position where she didn't have access to her gadgets, she had some solid self-defense skills. Not nearly as good as his, he noted, but decent enough to buy time at least.

"Okay, but we better check in with HQ first." With that, they logged in and contacted GUN HQ. A relatively young man with blond hair and a military uniform greeted them.

"Morning, Mr. Batelli." He greeted, preferring to Matt before following suit with Angela. "Ms. Robotnik"

Angela winced a bit at the use of her last name, but quickly got over it and simply replied in unison with Matt, "Good Morning, Commander Blake."

"What seems to be the issue?" The commander asked, getting down to business.

"We've detected an unknown energy signature to the northwest." Matt began "Requesting permission to investigate."

"Well, we'll need to download a copy of the data off of your computer for verification purposes. Then we'll see whether or not we can grant you clearance. Please wait."

After about five minutes, the commander got back to them and granted them clearance for their mission. After taking Angela's portable radar and Matt's own GPS in hand, they headed off for their destination.

**Want more? Then be sure to read and review. It really helps! Also, to the person who last reviewed, I took your advice and worded a sentence in that paragraph a little differently.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Dreams of a Rescue

**Hi, everyone! This one is the longest chapter yet (not to mention that it took me forever to write), but it does set up a bit and brings the title character into the fray. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Silver or Nega. I have them via a lease from Sonic Team and Sega.**

Chapter 3

As was often the case, the trio made their way to Whale Coast on foot. Matt took the lead, moving with rather impressive speed and clearing obstacles with relative ease. Angela on the other hand struggled to keep up with her partner, as she had far less experience and none of the training that Matt did. At one point, Matt came to a dead stop. He got the sense that something was off.

"What's up?" Angela asked when he stopped.

Instead of breaking his concentration to answer her, he simply held up a hand to silence her. Upon observing his surroundings, he found nothing out of the ordinary. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was nearby. He simply told her, "Be on your guard."

The scientist simply shrugged and took his word for it. How was she supposed to know what was out there? Sure she had her instincts, but she knew deep down that she didn't have anything really concrete. Besides, Matt was better with this kind of stuff anyway.

A few minutes later, the duo came across something. It was a gray, egg- shaped robot, or rather the bisected, sparking remains of it. As a moved further towards the coast, they saw more of these destroyed machines, only with different deformities. Some had quite literally "lost their heads", while others were actually smashed into numerous tiny pieces.

"Not one of Nega's schemes, eh?" Matt quipped as he looked upon the various degrees of mechanical carnage that was strewn along the beach. He then sent a confident smirk over to his partner, as if to say "I was right, and you know it."

Angela growled at him. She absolutely hated when this happened. She was jarred out of her annoyance by another thought: who or what could've done this? A very familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Ohoho! It's always a pleasure to see you two again, young Angela and Matthew."

The duo looked up to see a large airship above them, with an egg-shaped hovercraft exiting it. The driver's appearance was unmistakable. It was a man with the distinctive body shape of an egg. He had rather skinny legs and arms, and a rather large, white, mustache. His sunglasses matched the main color of his jacket, which in and of itself gave off the impression of a walrus. His shoes were rather tall. In fact, one could easily mistake them for combat stilettos were it not for the fact that the shoes lacked actual heels.

_Heh. Go figure. _Angela thought. "I don't know why I even bother asking this at this point, but what do you want, Nega?"

"Well since you've asked, I assure you that all I desire today is a little visit from an old friend of mine. Have you by any chance noticed a white hedgehog around this area?"

Both teens exchanged puzzled looks with each other before responding in unison, "Um… No."

"I see. Well, it seems that I've come all this way for nothing…" Eggman Nega calmly stated while stroking his moustache." "Or so it would seem… I suppose I'll simply cut my losses and start looking for those all-powerful Chaos Emeralds now. But before I go, here's a little something to keep you company in case you get lonely. Ta-ta!"

With that, the overweight scientist took his leave, but not before sending the very battleship he'd arrived in against the duo. They were soon surrounded by robots at all sides, just like the ones they'd found on the way here.

-  
Silver the Hedgehog was flying around a forest, enjoying the warm spring day and the wind in his quills. He really loved these moments when he didn't have to go off and fight Eggman Nega or some other evil creature. A little while later, he plopped down on top of a tree branch to relax. Everything just seemed like it was in perfect harmony today. He was half-asleep and gazing at the canopy, when he heard a commotion coming from a nearby beach. Now wide awake and more than a little curious, he decided to check it out. Staying out of sight, he flew in the direction of the noise. He was blissfully unaware of what he would find there…

Matt took out his twin daggers and went to work cutting down the surrounding enemies while Angela called up her own mobile turrets to do some damage. When they'd finished with the robots, they took notice of something strange: the battleship hadn't fired on them at all during the battle. In fact, it hadn't even moved from its place above them since Nega came out of it. What came next terrified the two teens. The ship appeared to be shutting itself off in midair. Matt and Angela screamed as the now-deactivated ship came hurtling towards them. Just seconds before they could be crushed however, the ship froze and became surrounded in a mysterious green aura. A voice called to them.

"Get out of the way!"

Angela and Matt were too stunned at what just happened to move. The voice came in louder and much more urgent. Whoever was behind it was clearly straining.

"G-Go! I don't… know how much longer… I can hold on!"

Snapped out of their stupor, the duo scrambled to get out of the shadow of the battleship. Once they got as far away as they could, the ship came down with a thunderous impact, spraying sand and water everywhere. When Angela and Matt got up the nerve to get close to the crash site, they noticed what appeared to be a white creature of some sort lying unconscious next to it.

**That's all for now, folks. Review if you feel up to it.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Dreams of a Discovery

**Hello to you all! Thanks so much for the support! Anyway, this chapter begins bringing our main 3 characters together. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I... shouldn't have to repeat myself at this point.**

Chapter 4

"He looks unconscious." Matt noted to himself as he approached the creature. Angela followed close behind her black-clad colleague, taking care to avoid the downed ship's rubble along the way. In all honesty, neither of the pair was able to make much sense of their find.

"Just what is he, anyway?" Angela questioned, genuinely curious.

Matt circled the downed animal, carefully observing it from as many angles as possible. "Your guess is as good as mine. The only thing I can tell for sure at this point is that it's anthropomorphic."

Angela then turned to face Matt. "You know we really should help him, right?"

"What?" Matt hissed, stunned by his friend's question. "How would we do that? We don't know who he is, or for that matter _what _he is."

"Well, we always could…" Angela began, only to be cut off.

"Oh, no. Not going to happen, Angela. GUN barely let you keep those robotic pests of yours. What do you think they'll say when they realized that we're suddenly harboring some stranger from nowhere, huh?"

"You're kidding, right?" the teenage scientist retorted, now rather annoyed. "This guy just saved our lives! Let me reiterate. If it weren't for him, we would both be DEAD. You and I both know that the absolute _least_ we could do for him is take him in, patch him up, and thank him."

Matt was very conflicted now. On the one hand, if they were caught with this guy, their jobs would probably be in jeopardy. After all, they certainly weren't allowed to bring just anybody into a GUN-sanctioned research facility. On the other hand, Angela was right: whoever or whatever this person was, he just saved them both from a very early grave. To tell the truth, he really was grateful for that. It certainly didn't help that Angela was now wearing the very same I'm-right-and-you-know-it smirk he'd had earlier. Finally, he relented. "Just keep him out of sight, and he leaves as soon as he's better. Got that?"

Angela's face lit up as she ran over to the being in question. The duo took turns carrying him as they headed back to the lab.

* * *

Silver's head throbbed as he finally came to. He'd make it a note to keep the heavy lifting to a minimum from now on. He pushed back his thoughts as he took a look at his surroundings. He appeared to be on a couch in a sitting room of some kind. The couch was part of a ring of similar couches with a small table with a single potted plant on top of it at the center. All and all, the room was actually quite relaxing… Wait a minute. What was he thinking? He had no idea where he was! He had to find out what was going on here. He tried levitating, but barely got away from the couch before collapsing onto the floor. What could he possibly do in such a weakened state? A single voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You okay? You really shouldn't be moving around like that."

Silver looked up to see a boy wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He looked tired and seemed a bit annoyed. Silver wondered whether he woke him up. Just what time was it, anyway?

"Um… Hello, can you speak?" the boy asked.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine." Silver managed. "Where am I? Who are you?"

The boy's expression became firm. "In due time. Right now, you should be focusing on getting your strength back. Get some sleep."

Silver wanted to argue, but knew that he was far too exhausted to put up a fight. He simply nodded yes and made his way onto the nearest couch.

"Goodnight…" the boy started.

"Silver." The gray hedgehog finished.

"Right." The boy finished before leaving and shutting the door to the sitting room.

It didn't take long for Silver to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Well, what did you think? I'd love to hear about it (via review) if you have the time.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Dreams of a Jubilation

**I apologize profusely for the long wait. I initially didn't know what to do with this chapter. Here's what I eventually came up with. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sonic the Hedgehog. That honor goes to Sega and Sonic Team.**

Chapter 5

Early the next morning, Matt and Angela were at the latter's apartment, deciding what to do about their situation.

"What do we do with him now that he's here?" Matt inquired, referring to the little "guest" they'd taken in earlier.

"We've already been over this." Angela responded. "We'll patch him up if we need to, thank him, and send him on his way." Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "By the way, did you ever get his name?"

Matt had to dig a little in his mind to find the name, seeing as he was still rather tired. "Uh… yeah. I think he said his name was Sliver, or Silver. Something like that."

"Hmm… Well, I guess we'll just have to ask him when he wakes up. In the meantime though, we have bigger fish to fry. I think I've got a hit on Eggman Nega's location."

"Really? Where?"

Angela took her radar off of a nearby table and examined it for a second before switching it on and calibrating it. "He seems to be at some old ruins not far from here. More specifically, they're a couple of miles east."

Matt couldn't help but feel a small bit of apprehension when Angela said that. He wasn't sure whether it was just his nerves getting to him, his mind not being quite awake yet, both, or something else entirely. "Is there anything particularly interesting about them?"

"Yeah. I think there's some old equipment there." Angela answered, her mood starting to brighten.

"Equipment?"

"You know, like old robots, tools, et cetera. Stuff like that." Angela got more and more excited as she went on. She'd always been a tinkerer by nature, and was always ready to play around with anything new (or at least, new to her) that she got her hands on. At times like these, Matt knew he had to step in to reign her in.

"Hold on. You do know that we still have to clear this with GUN, right?" Matt reminded her, aware that she was getting ahead of herself.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. _Then_ we can head out and I can get some valuable data I can use later."

Even Matt couldn't hold back a smile at this point. While he didn't care too much for gizmos and gadgets himself, he really did admire Angela's passion for them. Every time she'd finish one of her inventions, she wouldn't waste a second getting in contact with him and talking his ear off about it. He didn't mind it all that much, though. Her ability to really get into things like this was actually one of his favorite things about her. "Just make sure you don't leave anything behind." Matt reminded her.

"Don't worry. I won't."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the duo, Silver had been awake for a while and overheard the entire conversation. He decided that he would follow them, not only to do his job and tail the good doctor, but to learn more about the two people who had taken him in.

**Did you like it? Is there something I need to improve on? Feel free to tell me in a review!**


End file.
